A Rainy Night of Miracles
by piccolodian
Summary: One rainy night, Elsa and Anna find themselves in a sneaking into a particular room to check on their "little miracle". Elsanna one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic. Actually, first finished non-school related story in general. Thought I'd give poetry a rest and give stories a go. **

* * *

Rain drummed against the bedroom window in a steady rhythm as it gently roused Anna from her sleep. The sky was dark from the storm clouds stretching over the night sky. Anna smiled momentarily at the rain (it was nice but not as lovely as snow) before snuggling into the body that laid next to her…except there was nothing but an imprint on the bed.

_She must have gone to the bathroom_, Anna concluded as she wiggled around as best she could.

She huffed in frustration. She always did have troubled going to sleep without her constant companion by her side. A mischievous grin replaced the sleepy look on Anna's face. She leaped out of bed and quickly snuck out of the room, forgoing the fluffy robe that hung on its hook (the cold didn't bother her anyway).

Her footsteps quietly creaked in the hallway as she made her way to the next room. Anna saw the door was slightly ajar as she always made sure it was. She peered through the slightly opened crack and gasped quietly at the unexpected dark intruder within the room. Just as she was about to leap right in, the storm clouds parted, allowing the glow of the moon to filter through the window and illuminate the room like a nightlight.

Anna gasped once more, this time in relief and wonder when she saw the moonlight reflect upon the platinum blond hair of her wife, Elsa. She smiled knowingly when she realized they were both there for the same reason.

The younger queen lightly pranced into the room before enveloping her wife in a tight hug. Elsa gave a quiet shriek and a small burst of snow erupted from her hands. Nothing much considering all the practice she had with controlling her powers around Anna's famous surprise hugs.

"Anna, you scared me!" Elsa scolded, her heart still beating wildly from the scare and the presence of the younger woman.

"Couldn't resist either, huh," Anna said, still holding Elsa tightly against her. The queens of Arendelle looked down to the most precious sight below them.

The rain had stopped by then, taking the clouds with it. The moonlight continued to brightly light up the room. The walls were painted in different designs and colors, showing a little bit of Elsa and a little bit of Anna and their carefully chosen personal touches. The door, tall and majestic like most of the doors in the castle, was also lit up, showing the three handprints in the middle: Anna's, Elsa's, and an impossibly tiny set of fingers. In the middle of that very room, carved by their long time friend Kristoff (with the help of Olaf), a crib that held a tiny creature, the prince of Arendelle.

"Anna, look at him, he's so small! I can't help but check on him. Are you sure we can't move him to our room?" Elsa asked in an exasperated tone.

Anna chuckled lightly. "We barely get enough sleep as it is and you still come to check on him. And we can't have him in our room. Remember what you said? 'No frick fracking when the baby is in the room'."

"I did not say 'frick fracking'."

"You're right. It was a lot more vulgar than that," Anna teased.

They stood in silence for a moment, Anna still clinging on to her wife, as they marveled at their little boy. His hair color was identical to Elsa's, though the messy tuff it was in showed it would probably behave much like Anna's in the mornings. His eyes, though closed, were a brilliant light blue that resembled Elsa's magic ice. He was young, healthy, and the reason Elsa came to love magic more than she ever had before. What else but magic (and the help of the love experts) could have helped them create their little miracle?

"Look what we made," Elsa whispered, breaking the silence. "He's so…fragile. What if I'm a terrible mother?"

"That's impossible. You're already a great mom. He's definitely the best little snowman we ever made," Anna reassured.

"He's not a snowman. Stop calling him a snowman or else he's going to grow up thinking he is one. I'm surprised you didn't suggest it as a name," Elsa huffed.

"Prince Snowman is a great name! Maybe he'll think he's related to Olaf."

Anna stopped to think about it.

"You know…he kind of is. Olaf is like...his big brother. And he's our kid. Oh my gosh, does that mean Olaf is going to be the next king?" Anna whispered frantically.

"Calm down," Elsa giggled. "You're going to wake up our little one. Don't worry, Olaf won't be king. He doesn't want to, anyway. This little one is going to grow up just fine and have lots of little friends. Until I lock him up when he's a teenager."

"What?!"

"Mhm, I'm pretty sure he's going to take after you. If I let him out, he's going to bring me the first girl he sees and ask us for our blessing," Elsa continued, nonchalantly.

Anna released Elsa and shoved her lightly as her face flushed brightly.

"That was one time! And it was only because I thought the castle would be lonely and I wanted your attention. We have other things to worry about than if our kid likes a girl," Anna retorted.

Elsa's face fell.

"You're right. What if he inherits my powers?"

"Then he has a wonderful mom who will help him control it with love, not fear," Anna said gently.

A cry cut off Elsa's attempt to reply. Anna immediately reached in the crib and proceeded to hush the little boy.

"I'll go feed him. I'll meet you back in bed, okay?" Anna called back as she walked to the small bench at the end of the room where she usually fed the boy.

"Wait," Elsa called out. "Can I- can I feed him this time?"

Anna beamed at Elsa's adorable attempt to get closer to their child.

"I'll go get a bottle."

Anna gently transferred the baby to Elsa's awaiting and nervous arms. Despite the previous times she held the boy, she was always nervous and took extra measures to make sure her powers stayed in check. She smiled down and the whimpering bundle and kissed his forehead.

"Hush, my little Nicholas. Mommy's got you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot. I encourage feedback so I can really get the hang of this story writing stuff. **


	2. Prequel

Decided to try writing a prequel for this one-shot. Go check out **A Rainy Night of Realization**.


End file.
